His Return
by JUICEMOOSE
Summary: She missed him deeply, more deeply then she had ever imagined. She needed him, if only he was here and needed her too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever. Yes it's going to be a lemon, I love them and I love writing them...I'm such a hentia. so yea tell me what you think there will be more chapter, about 3 chapters in total i hope to get another one put up wither later this week or early next week, we'll see how busy i get. With out further adu the story. Oh right, i don't own Soul Eater or its characters, they belong to Atsushi Okubo and i believe it should stay that way. Ok now story time :)**

Maka sat in the library studying intensely for the exam that Professor Stein was giving at the end of the week. As her foot tapped to the music coming from her IPod she looked at her phone that was sitting motionlessly next to her pile of books. Tomorrow would be the 3-month mark of when Soul left for his first Death Scythe had come up rather suddenly and Shinigami had instructed that Soul would go by himself with Death Scythe Azusa to a disclosed area in Europe. It had made Maka extremely sad knowing he was leaving but she knew it would happen, with him now being a death scythe and all, so she excepted it. He said it wouldn't take too long but 3-months were coming up and she was still feeling lonely. It had been a lot harder at first; she would catch herself crying all of a sudden and wouldn't know exactly why at first. She didn't do it as much now but it still happened.

It was a lot easier during the day to block out the sadness, pushing herself into school work, constantly staying in the library studying. All of her friends tried there hardest to get Maka out of her little grove of constantly studying. They would invite her over to hang out, through parties, have girls night out (Liz's idea) but it would only distract her for a short time. Once she got home it got the hardest. Luckily for the scythe meister Blair still lived with her. She had been a surprisingly great friend distracting Maka when needed or giving her comfort in her cat form. Maka was, for the first time ever, happy that her and Soul encountered the cat.

Maka sighed as she realized she should probably get going home to make herself dinner before it got too late. She gathered up her books and headed out the door towards the apartment.

When she entered the apartment she noticed how quiet it was immediately. She walked over to the table, setting her bag down, and picked up a note that was sitting on the table.

**Maka,**

**I went to work. I won't be home until tomorrow. Don't stay in your room all night.**

**Blair :3**

Maka giggled at first but then a frown appeared in her face. Alone all night wouldn't be good. She decided to quickly make herself some dinner to busy herself. She ate quietly with the TV on watching the random channel she switched it too not really knowing what it was. When she was done she cleaned her dishes. When she finished she turned around and leaned up on the counter. She couldn't help but look at the place where she last saw Soul. It always stung. Looking there always made it hard to breath. Saliva would get stuck in her throat and she would feel like she was going to get sick. But even if it made her feel this way she couldn't help but think about it. Her fingers gently grazed her lisp as she thought about that day.

_Soul stood in the kitchen; his back slightly slouched as his eyes stared at the floor averting Maka's eyes._

"_What do you mean you leaving," Maka's voice came out quiet and shaken._

"_I've been assigned a mission, I can't say no Maka. I have to go."_

"_But but what about me, I'm your meister."_

"_Shinigami-sama said it would be best if you stayed behind or something like that."_

"_What do you mean something like that," Maka's voice rose to almost a yelling point._

"_Don't yell Maka, it wont change a damn thing, and you know that. I'm leaving ok, I'll be back soon enough."_

_Before Maka could realize what she was doing she fell to the floor with a loud thud and tears started to form in her eyes._

"_Maka don't cry, I'll be back soon ok," Soul seemed to jump to her when she fell._

"_I don't understand I'm your meister I should be going with you."_

"_I don't get it either but don't cry, it wont change anything."_

"_Stop saying that."_

"_What, it won't change a thing." Their voices stared to get loud with each sentence. Maka stood suddenly her hands bawled into fists._

"_Yes, I know it would change anything, it doesn't mean it won't happen." Soul stood, his head towering over Maka. His eyes were blazing red as he stared into Maka's soft green eyes._

"_Will you stop for one moment?" His voice was quiet almost a whisper. It shocked Maka unbelievably this defiantly wasn't Soul like. "I get it you're pist, but there's nothing that can change it so just deal."_

"_Don't make it sound so nonchalant Soul. I get it you're excited to go, don't rub it in my face just leave."_

"_You're so stupid. I don't want to go, not without you but I have no fucking choice ok Damn it." Maka's eyes widened in shock. _

"_Soul," her voice was nothing but a whisper._

"_Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone ok. I want to come back to you. I want to come back to my meister." _

_And before either one of them could figure out what was happening Soul's lips were on Maka's. The kiss was soft, gentle and loving. Soul's arms slipped around Maka, one on her back and the other around her waist, pulling her close to him. Maka's arm slipped around his neck as they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. They eventually pulled away, gasping for air, as they stared into each other's eyes._

"_Promise me you'll come back," Maka's voice was soft, almost scared._

"_Only if you promise to be here when I return," his voice was much stronger. A blush appeared on Maka's cheeks as she nodded her head. A smirk spread across Souls mouth, showing his sharp teeth. "I'll be back before you know it." _

_And with that Soul picked up his bag, gave Maka one more kiss, and left. It didn't take long for Maka to fall onto the floor again as tears rolled down her cheeks._

Maka let a sigh out before lifting her hand up to brush a tear off of her cheek. She spent the night watching a movie before falling asleep in the couch.

* * *

Soul leaded back on his chair, his feet resting on the desk in front of him, staring up at the ceiling. He had been in this hellhole for 3 fucking months now and he was sick of it. At first he understood why he was here but now there was no real point. Azusa was a bitch most of the time, making him do paperwork and other time wasting task that she obviously didn't want to do. It was obvious that the mission was over for the most part so why couldn't he go home. Was Shinigami trying to torcher him, or maybe it was Azusa who wanted him to stay. He couldn't help but let his thoughts linger to his meister back home. He really hoped she was ok; she hadn't taken this well when he left. He had been so uncool when dealing with her that day. He couldn't help but think of all of the things he should of said. And that kiss. He could admit he had feelings for Maka, it just kind of happens when you're with someone so much, but did he have to kiss her. She might not have those kinds of feelings for him. But she did kiss him back.

_Gah, I'm so stupid. I should have at least made the kiss not so needy; it could have been so much cooler._

"Soul someone's here to see you," Azusa disturbed his thoughts. Soul looked up at her staring into her cold eyes.

"Ok," he stood up from the chair and followed her to a conference room down the hall from his bedroom. Soul opened the door and walked in to meet the back of a chair and an undisclosed person sitting it if, facing away from him.

He hated all of this undisclosedness.

**:D cliffhanger. I wonder who's sitting behind the chair? well i know but what do you think? New chapter will be up soon hopefully. Please Review, I will greatly apreceate it.**

**~JM  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, new chapter. I'm surprised that I got it done so quickly but when you have half of it written in your head it does help. It was also a nice break to write this instead of essays(I'm an English major, all I do it write papers, this is heaven(And that's probably why there are very little spelling and grammar mistakes, I'd go crazy if I allowed too many in)) So yea, thank you for every one who's reading the first chapter :) it makes me happy knowing someone actually reads my stuff and let alone likes it. And thank you to KamichamaRose 19 for reviewing (see I thank the people who review) it made my day to read your review. Ok with out further adu the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
**

Soul stared at the back of the chair waiting for whoever was there to turn around.

"Hello Soul, It's nice to see you again," the chair started to turn. Souls eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice, of course it was him. It couldn't be anyone else but him so why didn't he expect it to be him sooner. The young, OCD Shinigami stared at Soul. "That's not a very nice look to give someone who brings good news Soul." Kid was the only person who could visit Soul. He came around at a lot, about 5 times since he had been here, this one being the 6th.

"Hi Kid, how are you," Soul said as he sat down in a chair across from Kid.

"Very well thank you. How are you?"

"I'd be a lot better if I wasn't still stuck in this hellhole. So what are you doing here Kid? Just another visit or is there a reason this time."

"There's always a reason Soul." Kid was the only friend who knew where Soul was. And what he was doing, so he came to visit, which make Soul actually happy even though he would never admit it. He could get the load down on the missions his friends were sent one, the stupid things Black Star did, the symmetrical things Kid would freak out on, and most importantly how Maka was doing. It almost seemed that the only reason Kid came was to inform Soul how his meister was dealing with it. Soul knew Kid couldn't tell Maka a word about Soul but at least he got to hear about her.

"How's Maka been lately," Soul popped the question right away.

"Well right now she's probably neck deep in books studying for a big exam Steins giving everyone." Soul grinned at that, his partner never changed. "But besides that she hasn't really changed. She spends a lot of time by herself, even more then before. We try and get her to come hang with the gang but its getting harder and harder. Its like she wants to be indulged in her own grief."

Souls face filled with sadness and he wished he could be there for his partner. If only he hadn't gone she would be the same old Maka.

"But I have some good news Soul," Kids voice interrupted Souls train of thought. "It's the reason why I'm here actually." His fingers intertwined together as he stared at Soul, actually looking serious and professional. "You have been relieved of this mission and you are to return to Death City as ordered by my father. We will be leaving here immediately to return back. My father thinks you have been here long enough and you should know fully understand the responsibilities a Death Scythe has. Also, Professor Stein thinks your falling behind on your studies and wants you to return to class as soon as possible." Kid was in a very serious mood, as he always was when relaying messages from his father so Soul stayed serious, keeping his excitement bottled up inside and staying cool. "Now Soul, the moment you get back to Death City you will be debriefed on your mission and after that, you must never speak about what took place here ever again, unless my father specifically tells you to discuss it."

"I understand."

"Good, now go get packed up and ready to leave," a smile formed on Kid's face as Soul stood up. "Put on your Death Scythe uniform Soul, we will be reporting to father the moment we get there, so you must look appropriate."

"Yea, I know. I'll be quick ok." With that Soul exited the room as relaxed as possible, shutting the door, and then almost sprinting down the hall to his room. He shut the door behind himself and started striping out of his dingy clothes as he tried to pack his bag. He moved between putting on his black pin stripped suit and packing his bag. A sudden knock on his door stopped all progress. Soul moved to the door and opened it revealing Azusa standing there, fixing her glasses.

"I understand you have been relived of this mission young death scythe. It was an honor working with you on this mission and I hope you obtained some helpful information and knowledge," Azusa stretched her hand out to meet Soul's in a handshake.

"Thanks Azusa-san, I enjoyed working with you as well," Soul wouldn't lie, the death scythe of east Asia wasn't too bad to work with, it was like dealing with an over exuberant Maka.

"Good luck Soul-san" with that she smiled at him and turned to leave, letting Soul get back to packing.

Soul waked into the conference room with his bag packed.

"Ready," Kid asked standing up form his chair.

"Yep, all set," Soul said as he shifted the black tie he was wearing.

The trip back to Death City was long and boring, very boring. Soul mostly slept in uncomfortable positions or he thought about Maka. He had a billion ideas of what he was going to do when he saw Maka, he had been thinking about them since he left for his mission. A smirk grew on his face. Those long slender legs rapped around his waste. His mouth hungrily kissing and nibbling at her neck. Her fingers knotting them selves in his hair. Her juices running out of her as he holds her legs down, spreading her, as he laps at her center with his tong as juices spill into his mouth, sending shivers up her back as moans escaped her lush pink lips. The way she moaned out his name from underneath him. Her burning hot core encompassing him, squeezing him until he cant hold back any longer. It sent shivers up he spine as he though about her that way as a harden need started growing from down below. Dammit, maybe he shouldn't think about her that way while sitting in a small space near his male friend. But that long trip helped him sort it all out; he knew exactly what he was going to do to Maka when he saw her next. He felt a little bit antsy to get back to her.

Soul and Kid walked into the academy heading straight to the Death Room. Luckily it was during class time so there would be no random bump into anyone. Kid stopped at the outside of the room suddenly.

"What's up Kid," Soul asked turning towards Kid.

"I have to go take Stein-senei's exam. Good luck in there," Kid said waving as he turned to leave the young death scythe there.

"Thanks," Soul mumbled as he turned into the room.

"Hey Shinigami-sama," soul said as he approached the death god.

"Why hello there Soul-kun, I hope your mission went well," Shinigami's childish voice seemed to echo through room.

"It better have, you make my dear sweet Maka miserable the whole item you were gone," a voice said coming from nowhere all of a sudden. Shinigami turned slightly to expose the red haired man none other then Death Scythe. Soul was about to make a snide remark when all of a sudden there was a loud yell.

"Shinigami Chop," the death god rammed his over sized hand into the top of the death scythe. "You know Soul had no choice in the matter is he was going or not so don't blame him. Now Soul, on to other business, its time to debrief you on your first mission. And after today you are to never speak of this mission, do you understand."

"Yea perfectly," Soul said still slightly winching at Death Scythe who was hunched over from the chop he had received.

* * *

Maka was walking down the stairs of Shibusen with Tsubaki by her side.

"How do you think you did on the exam Maka-chan," Tsubaki asked tilting her head to the side with a smile on her face.

"I think I did pretty good, how about you Tsubaki-chan," Maka asked smiling back at her friend.

"I think I did pretty good."

"But you did do as good as you're God. I'm just that BIG," Black Start boasted with pride.

"You probably got a 0 like last time Black Star," Maka looked at his grimly. All Black Star did was laugh. "Hey did anyone see where Kid ran off to, he was there for the exam but now he's not here?"

"Ehh who cares. Lets go party, YAHOO!"

"I think I'll pass today guys," Maka said looking down at the ground.

"Why Maka-chan," Tsubaki asked with a concerned stair.

"Yes come one Maka, you gotta party," Black Star said trying to make eye contact with Maka.

"I'm just not up to it tonight, I'm tired so I think I'll just relax and go to bed early tonight."

"If you say so Maka-chan," Tsubaki said looking quiet sad," why don't you call us tomorrow and we can all hang out."

"Yea we can even get Kid, Liz and Patty to going, it'll be like the good old time," Black Star said.

"Except no Soul," Maka mumbled as she felt tears come to her eyes, "I'll see you guys later." And with that she ran off towards her apartment. Tsubaki hit Black Star on the head for his comment.

Maka opened the door to the apartment, slamming it shut behind her before locking it (like she did every night) and then emediatly started breaking down and crying, she barely mad it to the couch. Soul probably wasn't coming back. He probably found another meister, one who understood him better. One with a nicer, sexier body. Thinking about this made Maka cry even more. She didn't know when, but she had fallen asleep on the couch. She sat up, whipping her face that was stained with dried tears. She went over to the kitchen to make herself some dinner. She still felt an ache in her heart but she had no more tears to cry, she just felt empty inside (and that wasn't from her growling stomach).

After eating a quick meal she sat down at the couch again. Her head slowly looked around at the empty apartment, Blair must have been at work again, but this time there was no note, sadly. Maka flipped in the TV for some background noise before opening her book that sat on the table next to the couch. She had been reading for quiet some time when she heard the handle to the door jiggle. She thought, Blair must be home; at least the cat could giver her company. When the door open Maka felt her eyes become wide, her mouth slightly hang open, and her heat skipped a beat…. Maybe two.

Standing there, in a Black Pin stripe suit (which she found extremely hot) was her weapon. Maka's heart started beating twice as fast as she whispered out his name. She felt tears start to surface in her eyes. He shut the door behind him, locking it and then he just seemed to stand there staring at her as she stared at him. After a few moments Souls wonderful shark tooth grin appeared on his face making Maka's heart stutter; he was really here, he was really back.

"Hey," Soul said with his grin still wide on his face. Maka couldn't help but let as few tears fall as she sprang up from the couch and ran at Soul, engulfing him in a tight embrace that he responded back with his own embrace. "Missed me huh?" All Maka could do was nod into his chest.

**Wonder whats gonna happen next? Teehee I couldn't help but make Soul think those dirty thoughts :3 it was funny writing them. 1 more chapter left and its done(possibly, we'll se how I feel/what you guys think). Hopefully I'll get it out as fast as I did this one, which will most likely happen since the weekend is coming up. Review Please :)**

**~JM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again :) so this chapter took a lot longer to write then I thought it would, so sorry for the wait. I hope I made up for it, this chapter is hella long (like 11 pages is Word(double spaces)). I hope you like it. I want to think the people who reviewed my last chapter (.Poisoned Scarlet., emilyrose2k4, and Lil-Kisser). Now before you continue I need to clear something up i forgot to in the fist chapter, Soul and Maka are like 18, no 14/15 year old child porn here folks(ewww). I couldn't write them doing certain things so young, its just not in me. So yea, 18ish. Next thing THIS IS A LEMON! If you don't like lemons stop right here and turn the hell around. But of if you like/love lemons(like me) please continue. Now onward to the lemon, I mean story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater  
**

Soul chuckled at his meister's tight grip around him but he was more then glad by her reaction. It gave him the perfect angle.

"I missed you Soul," Maka said.

"I thought we covered that," soul said with a snicker.

"Shut up." They stayed like that for a few more moment, just basking in each other's warms but then Soul couldn't take it anymore. He slid his mouth closer to Maka's ear, breathing hotly against it.

"Maka," he huskily breathed into her ear. He heard her breath hitch and stop causing a grin to appear in his face. His tongue slid across her ear, starting at ear lobe and traveling upward slowly. After he hit the top he flicked hit tongue against her lobe. Maka breathed out, in a silent moan. A heat started to fill with in Maka, a heat she had never felt before, but surprisingly she enjoyed this heat, even wished for it to continue.

"Soul," Maka popped her head up to look at him, questions filled her head. Lustful red eyes surprising her met her green eyes that lay on a light red face, a blush had started to grow. Souls lips met hers instantly in a heated, passionate kiss. Soul pulled away after a few short moments, looked at Maka, whose blush had intensified. He pushed his lips against hers again, flicking his lip against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her lips slightly parted but it was enough to push his tongue in, exploring her moist cavern. She moaned slightly as Soul pushed his tongue against hers to cause her to respond. She was shy as she pushed her tongue against his. Their tongues intertwined together, Soul had the dominance but Maka still pushed against his tongue. They parted again, Soul looked at Maka with eyes showing something she couldn't figure it out. He suddenly picked her up and rushed her to the table, setting her on it and resting in between her open legs.

"Soul," Maka said loudly, questioning him. Soul just laughed at her.

"What Maka," he said huskily in her ear as he started to lick down her ear and started kissing her neck.

"W-what are you d-d-doing," Maka stuttered out.

"I've imagined this for sometime Maka," Soul looked into Maka's eyes. Maka looked back at Soul she suddenly understood the look in his eyes. She flung at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushed her lips onto his kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. Soul was shocked by her but gladly kissed her back. He started to slid his hand up her shirt by Maka stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"What," Soul sounded annoyed.

"Um aah," Maka stuttered averting her eyes. Soul chuckled at her making her stare him in the eyes with a huff.

"Shall we continue this somewhere else," his husky voice reached Maka's ears making the red in her face come back. Soul picked her back up, having her straddle his hips; he walked them to his room, set her down on his bed and went back to the door of his room, shutting it tightly. He moved over to Maka and kissed her again, pushing her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He started kissing down her neck causing little gasps and mews to come from Maka. He started to lift up her shirt but she stopped him.

"Don't that's embarrassing," Maka said her face still flushed.

"What is," Soul questioned, how could her boobs be embarrassing.

"There small." Soul stared at her dumbfounded. He would tease her but they weren't small, not any more. She had grown a lot and he wanted to see them.

"No there not," Soul pushed the shirt she was wearing up over her had reveling full perky boobs with pointed nipples. He grinned and he clamped a mouth over one as he fondled the other. A moan escaped from Maka's mouth as Soul sucked and licked her breasts. He fondled and sucked on both of the perky mounds before moving down, planting kissed across her skin, licking her when he felt it was necessary. He then reached the shorts she was wearing and hooked his fingers on the top.

"Soul," Make said with a starttly as she flung her hand down to grab onto Soul's hands to stop him.

"You're making things difficult Maka." Maka just stayed quiet, staring at Soul, he could tell there was fear in them. He moved his body so he was face to face with the blushing girl. As he stared at her she seemed to relax, she wasent holding his hands as tightly as before. His eyes narrowed at her when he figured out what he had to say.

"I love you Maka," Soul's voice seem to echo in Maka's ears as her eyes almost popped out of her head. "I always have and I always will." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, holding it for sometime. When he pulled away he was met with her small, timid voice.

"I love you too Soul." A smirk grew on his lips, showing his pointed teeth, causing flames to stir with in Maka.

"If you want me to stop just say the word," he didn't want to stop but he thought it would be the cool thing to let her decide. He would be happy just to hold her, but he wouldn't tell anyone that.

"I'm just nervous, I've never done anything like this before. Never really thought about it."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He moved his mouth to her ear and quietly spoke, "I've never done anything like this either. But I've thought about doing it with you Ma-ka." An unheard moan stuck in Maka's throat as Soul licked her ear and pulled her shorts down off of her. His eyes met hers again, asking for approval, and she gave it to him, with a soft, light nod.

Soul ran his finger across Maka's covered core, feeling the wetness seap through.

"You're so wet Maka," he grinned.

"D-Don't say things like that it's dirty."

"I like dirty," he chucked under his breath before using both of his hands to spread her legs apart.

"Soul!" He slid down to his previous position before flicking his tongue against the socking panties. He looked up at his meister, past her breasts and met her eyes. They seemed to be pleading behind the red shade of her face. He grinned and slid the panties off, down her legs, held her legs open again and licked he wet core. A moan, a real moan, echoed through the room coming from Maka. He continued to lap at her core, being awarded with moans from his meister. He stared to flick the bud at the top causing a shudder to run through her body. He continued this torture until he slid a finger inside of her. He started pumping his finger in and out of her, adding another eventually. Maka couldn't help but let the moans escape her, the pleasure she was feeling from his torture was unbelievable. Something started to grow inside of her more and more, she stammered out his name when her body started to slightly shake. He started to suck on the small bud instantly. What she felt was a coil wrapped up inside of her comtinued to get tighter and tighter until it seemed to released violently, causing her to shake and grabb onto the bed as intense pleasure rolled through her.

As it came to an end Soul lifted his body up to look at her, he licked his fingers clean of her essense. Maka looked up at him and then glared.

"What," Soul said quiet confused.

"I'm naked and you fully clothed, this isn't fair." Soul just laughed. Undid his tie, pulling off his suit coat. Maka used all of her energy to sit up and started unbuttoning his shirt reveling the scar. Her eyes stayed on it, looking intently at it but then looked up at Soul, not feeling as much guilt as she use to. Maka kissed him softly; pulling away she felt her face heat up. She started to undo his belt on his pants. Soul then stood up and finished taking oh his pants, only leaving his boxers on. Maka noticed the bulge instantly through the thin boxers. She felt something come over her, she had to see it, she had to touch it. Scooting herself over to the edge of the bed her hand slipped into the hole on his boxers and pulled out his rock hard member. Soul was shocked at her being so forward that he couldn't say anything. When her pumped it once and then she flicked her tongue over the tip.

Soul groaned at the contact," you don't have to do that Maka."

"I" she stopped for a moment," I want to." She trailed her tongue up his length and when she got to the tip she let her mouth descend on it, taking in as much as she could. Soul intertwined his fingers in her hair as she started to bob up and down. She continued this motion until she heard Soul moan, or what she thought was a moan.

"Maka," Soul groaned. Maka let go of his member with a pop and looked up at him.

"What Soul did I," but before she could continue Soul pushed her down on the bed, devouring her lips with his own. He pulled up and looked at Maka begging to continue through his eyes. She gave a slight nod, nervousness filling her; she knew it was going to hurt. Soul positioned himself at her entrance and very slowly pushed into her, keeping his eyes focused on her face. As the pain started to seep into her body she grabbed onto Soul, pulling him down and clutching onto him as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Fully inside of her Soul noticed the pain etched on her face. He decided that he should just pull out. But when he started Maka clung onto him tighter.

"Maka, let me pull out, you're in pain."

"No Soul, I want to continue, just, give me a minute, I just need to adjust."

"Maka," Soul sounded angry.

"Soul," Maka voice was as string as his but she instantly quested down when she met his eyes. "Please." Her pleading voice did it for Soul, he complied to her wish, waiting. He started to kiss her face, kissing away the tears that were building up in her eyes. She was so tight, it had to be painful for her. He might be in pleasure heaven just by sitting in there but she. Then he moved his head down by her neck and breathed out through his mouth not really thinking. This causes Maka to buck up against Soul. He amendable pulled up and looked at her. Maka face showed an expression of pleasure.

"Maka," he questioned.

"Please," she moaned out.

"Please what." When her eyes oped her instantly knew.

"Please," gasping for breath, "continue." And with that he complied slowing pulling out to push back in her. His pace was slow, unsure of how fast he could go without hurting Maka. Pumping in and out of her after some time her couldn't help but let his speed increase. Maka gripped onto Soul, her fingers starting to dig into his back. Her breath started becoming short and ragged as moans escaped her lips. He was so big inside of her; the blush on her face came back with the dirty thoughts in her mind. She started to feel the heat building up and the coil inside of her wrapping tightly. Soul felt her body start to shake slightly he couldn't help but grin.

"Soul," Maka moaned feeling the pleasure get more and more intense. Her fingers gripped onto his back as the shking started.

"Cum for me Maka," Soul huskily whispered in her ear, "I want to hear you scream my name." as the orgasm racked though her body she complied with him, screaming him name. It took every bit of control for Soul not to cum right there, her pussy was gripping him so tightly, pulsating around his hard member. Maka relaxed on the bed, gasping for air after he orgasm had ceased. Soul propped himself on his arms to get a better look at her. He grinned at the sight of a worn out Maka, sprawled underneath him. It was better then anything he imagined. Once her breathing started to regulate she opened her eyes to a grinning Soul who was trailing his eyes up and down the part of her body he could see. Once he met her eyes his grin grew wider before lowering his head down to her face, inches away from her mouth.

"Ready for more Maka," but before she could answer her kissed her, diving his tongue into her mouth and started thrusting in and out of her again, just as fast as he had right before she came. She moaned loudly when there lips released. He felt amazing slamming inside of her, she would do this as many times as he wanted (but she would never tell him that). The trusting continued as she clung onto his back moaning loudly into his ear.

He couldn't hold on much longer as he continued to pump in and out of her. She was just too tight. At least he made her cum once tonight. But then he felt Maka's hand grip his back again, her nail digging into his skin.

"Soul," she barely moaned out, "I'm gonna c-c-c-cum again." The heat was building up more rapidly this time in her lower area, as the spring coiled tightly. She was ready for the immense pleasure it gave her, she was longing for it almost-and this was only the second time.

"I'm gonna cum too," Soul huskily moaned into her ear sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her core.

"Cum inside of me," it took so much work to say those 4 words.

Soul was shocked by her words. But he couldn't help but comply as he felt her start to shake and grip onto him violently as second orgasm hit her, and he was certain it was more intense then the first. Her pussy gripped into him tightly, contracting around his hard dick, and it sent him over the edge.

Soul," Maka yelled out.

"Maka," Soul's moaned, almost being droned out my Maka's loud moan. He emptied inside of her; she felt the hot liquid rush into her, making her orgasm more intense making her moan. As his orgasm came to a stop it took all of his strength to hold himself off of Maka, using his arms that were stilled circled around her head to hold himself up for one more minute. When he felt Maka's shaking stop he slid out of her, felling sideways onto the bed, dragging Maka with him to lay on his chest.

Their breathing was erratic and loud. It honestly sounded like they just ran 10 miles. Soul didn't seem to notice as Maka slid out of bed, only to be startled when she returned moments later when her head laid on his chest again. He opened his red eyes and saw his meister looking up at him, her checks challenging the color of his own eyes, but there was a smile on her face. He used all of his strength to lift his head to his her. A sweet, loving kiss held for what seemed like eternity until his head hit the pillow.

"I love you Soul," Maka voice seemed so quiet, almost a whisper. She was just too damn cute. A smirk danced across his lips as he stared into his meister's emerald green eyes.

"I love you too Maka," Soul grabbed Maka, pulling her close, making sure her head was now in the crook of his neck. "Now go to sleep, I'm exhausted." Maka just giggled as the covers were pulled over them and sleep overtook them.

* * *

Maka's eyes flittered open and a yawn escaped her mouth. Then she noticed the arms wrapped securely around her. She looked up as saw Soul sleeping away as drool slid down chin. She giggled at him; he looked actually kinda cute when he was sleeping. She was so happy he was back. The slight ache between her legs reminded her of their sudden activities last night but she didn't care. She was actually quiet happy about them, she knew she loved Soul with all of her heart, and she was pretty sure he loved her. She moved in his arms to be able to look at him better but he started to stir. His vibrant red ones met her green eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you," her voice was soft as she brushed a piece of hair out of Soul's face.

"mmmm I don't mind waking up to this," a smirk a peered on his lips as his eyes scanned down from Maka's face. Maka looked down and noticed the covers had slid down to her stomach revealing her perky breast to him fully. She felt her face heat up as she grabbed the covers and pulled them up to cover herself. "Oh come on Maka, I saw them last night, why should now be any different." Maka huffed at Souls words, crossing her arms around the covers to hide her breasts even more. She made a slight meap as Soul rolled them over, resting his lower half in-between her spread legs using his hand to prop himself up off of his meister.

"Soul," Maka whined feeling the blush intense on her face.

"Maka" Soul copied her whiny voice and laughed when she stared to pout. Then his lips met hers suddenly, causing her to gasp, giving him free access to explore her mouth. He pulled away from Maka for some air and noticed the blush on her face, giving him a grin.

"I love you Soul," Maka said looking up at her weapon with the same eyes he had given her last night before there activities.

"I think we covered that last night Maka," Soul laughed at his meister but was followed by an Ow when she hit. The pout on her face was just so cute as she waited for him to say it back. A soft smile moved on Souls face for the first time. "I love you too Maka." He moved down towards her face, gently placing a loving, passionate kiss oh her lips. When they parted Soul eyes looked back at Maka's with the same look hers had.

Completely full of unconditional and ever lasting love.

**Oh my its done. I hope you all liked it, I defiantly liked writing it. This was my first lemon I ever wrote so please tell me what you think. I am stopping this story there, I feel thats a good ending. But if you want me to continue I might if you beg enough. I do have more ideas for SoulxMaka fanfictions so stay on the look out, hopefully I'll have another one up by next week (we'll see how it goes, I got finals next week uhhh). So review and tell me what you think and look out for my next fanfiction :)**

**~JM**


End file.
